Le ver est dans le plus savoureux des fruits de l'arbre
by Elorin
Summary: Avant Star Trek et avant Thor : un groupe d'humains vient demander audience à Odin, mais se révèlent rapidement ne pas être des humains ordinaires... Loki, prince d'Asgard est partagé entre la méfiance que lui crie son instinct et l'attraction inexplicable que suscite chez lui le chef de ce petit groupe, Khan qui se révèle un adversaire à sa taille.
1. Vos appartements ne sont pas ici

Rassurez moi, après avoir vu Stark Trek into Darkness je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu partout des parallèles entre Star Trek et Avengers et Khan et Loki,hein hein ? Y a intérêt parce que j'ai plein d'idées pour les croiser o/

Par contre : j'ai beaucoup manipulé la chronologie vu que Star Trek into Darkness se passe des années après Thor & Avengers, mais euuuuh pensez à un trou noir, à trou de ver, n'importe !

Cela se passe donc avant into Darkness et**_ avant Thor ._**

* * *

Pas pressés, ordres lancés, bruit de courses, de tentures froissées et de portes claquées. Pas un bruit de guerre à leurs portes, mais le palais immémorial d'Asgard sortait brutalement de son sommeil et de son ennui. Quelque chose se passait.

Loki se redressa sur son séant au bruit de l'agitation. Le temps de rejeter draps de soie et fourrures, une seule pensée le hantait; qu'est-ce que son frère avait encore fabriqué ? ( usuellement, quand le palais s'agitait, les deux princes en étaient la cause : Loki adorait son frère, mais l'expérience prouvait que Thor n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre le palais en panique. ). Il ouvrit la porte, et tomba sur un domestique qui s'apprêtait visiblement à venir le réveiller :

**« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**-Des invités impromptus, mon prince. Ils sont accueillis par votre père en salle du trône, vous et votre frère êtes invités à les rejoindre, mon prince. »**

Loki acquiesça vaguement à la courbette du serviteur en faisant apparaître sur lui-même sa tenue d'apparat. Des invités ? Rares étaient les personnes qui s'invitaient sans être annoncés à Asgard: la grandeur du royaume était connue et respectée, et le passage du Bifrost sous étroite surveillance. Etaient-ils des magiciens pour l'emprunter sans l'aide d'Heimdall ?

Trois hommes, une femme. Vêtements intemporels, pantalons et longs manteaux sombres, ils se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle d'audience d'Odin, roi d'Asgard et père de toute chose, les bras le long du corps ou croisés. Pas impressionnés pour un sou.

Ils tournaient le dos à une porte d'or et d'étoile qui n'avait ni égale ni pareille dans les neufs royaumes, dont leur tête n'atteignait pas le quart de la hauteur, ils faisaient face à la cour et au conseil d'Asgard, drapés dans leurs étoffes soyeuses et leurs armures rutilantes, Odin les toisait de son oeil unique, Gugnir à la main et eux... et leur chef dévalait les escaliers menant au trône avec la légèreté d'un chevreuil et la morgue insolente d'un prince héritier.

Tous se distinguaient par leur extraordinaire beauté, leur ineffable prestance. Les habitants d'Asgard s'écartaient d'eux avec respect, mais sans surprise ni craint. On aurait dit des dieux. Littéralement.

Loki les parcourut de son regard critique en un clin d'oeil; la chose était évidente, ils ne faisaient pas partie du cercle restreint des asgardiens qui méritaient le nom de dieux – Loki les connaissait tous – mais la ressemblance était saisissante, la parenté flagrante. Ils avaient ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que, même sous une apparence misérable, un dieu attirait le regard au milieu des humains.

La morgue. En plus de leurs caractéristiques physiques, c'était la morgue flegmatique qui les sortaient du lot. Surtout leur chef, ou du moins celui l'était aux yeux de Loki. Toujours différencier la brebis galeuse ( le châtain, le plus à gauche, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mater les merveilles du palais ) du lion ( le grand brun, aux pommettes assez saillantes pour que le visage du prince cadet soit soudain relégué à la bouille ronde ).

L'homme se campa devant le trône du dieu tout-puissant et soutint son regard. Mieux, il le toisait.

**« -Nous avons une offre à vous faire. »**

Loki sentit le rire étouffé de son frère à son côté et ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses propres lèvres. L'homme, qui qu'il soit, ne manquait ni d'aplomb, ni de toupet. Le sorcier appréciait ça, mais il savait que son père ne manquerait pas de remettre l'inconnu à sa place ( sans doute car le roi lui-même était touché par le péché d'orgueil, qu'il avait communiqué à ses deux fils ). Alors il comptait les secondes avant l'impact.

A l'entendre, à voir son sourire orgueilleux à et à voir ses mains s'ouvrir en un geste généreux, on aurait cru qu'il leur faisait une fleur, qu'il leur faisait offrande de sa pitié. A prendre ou à laisser.

Un murmure passait dans l'assemblée et même Freyja leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

A partir de ce moment, la messe était dite.

**« -Alea jacta est, » **souffla Loki.

Les nouveaux venus étaient intriguant, et la prestance de l'individu le séduisait; mais c'était déjà trop tard. Thor se tourna à demi vers lui, mais Loki secoua légèrement «-laisse tomber, c'est rien d'important » lui affirma-t-il télépathiquement.

Odin se leva lentement, prenant de la hauteur.

**« - Asgard n'a pas besoin des humains de Midgard,** tonna la voix d'Odin, frappant aussi précisément qu'un éclair. **« -Nous offrirons coucher et couvert pour la nuit à vous et aux vôtres, car votre voyage a du être éprouvant, mais vous partirez au matin. »**

L'inconnu se fendit d'un sourire narquois. Il s'attendait visiblement à cette réponse, l'avait même provoqué: il réfuta l'idée d'un simple mouvement d'épaule et rétorqua d'une voix sans émotion :

**« -Nous ne sommes pas de simples humains.**

**-Tous le humains pensent de même, »** corrigea doucement Odin en se renfonçant dans son trône.

Si la présence d'humains à Asgard étaient insolite pour Thor et Loki, leur père s'était déjà rendu sur Midgard, avant leur naissance; il connaissait ce genre d'énergumènes.

**« -Nous faire lever pour ça, **soupira Thor en s'étirant bruyamment, soufflant comme un boeuf. **Tu viens, mon frère ? » **

Loki acquiesça, sans quitter des yeux le petit groupe d'humains égarés.

* * *

**«-Ce que je dis, c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment ils sont arrivés. »**

Loki évita agilement le coup d'épée qui lui était adressé. Il repoussa Fandral de sa lance remettant assez de distance entre eux pour reprendre son souffle et continuer à parler.

**« -Les humains sont loin d'être déjà capables de faire le voyage entre Asgard et Midgard. Ils y arriveront sûrement, mais pas tout de suite. Et j'ai parlé, à Heimdall, ils sont sortis de nulle part pour réclamer une audience avec père, ils ne sont pas passés par lui. Je dis que c'est intriguant.**

**-C'est plutôt leur leader qui t'intrigue, oui, » **rit Fandral avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil, alors qu'il devait se rapprocher du prince pour bloquer le coup avec le plat de son épée. **«Pas de reproches, il est séduisant, dans le genre balai dans le...**

**-Fandral, **le tança Sif qui polissait son armure quelques pas plus loin.** C'est notre invité !**

**-Faut avouer qu'il est un peu raide,** lança Volgstagg depuis son banc.

**-Allez vous lavez et préparez, le banquet va commencer, » **les gronda Freyja. A la vision de la déesse de l'encadrement de la porte, les cinq combattants rangèrent leurs armes de concert.

**« -Donc, on les surveille ? » **glissa Thor à son frère, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle d'entraînement côtes à côtes.

Loki grimaça en défaisant les protections qui lui couvraient les avant-bras.

**« -Qu'ils viennent ou non en paix, il y a quelque chose. Ils nous cachent quelque chose.**

**-On les surveille,** traduisit Thor à voix basse avant de taper dans le dos de Hogun comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Lui.

Le regard insolemment lumineux brillait dans la pénombre du couloir. L'obscurité régnante refusait elle-ême le droit de passage de l'humain; Asgard était un royaume brillant, qui étincelait l'or et le feu. Si ce passage était sombre, c'était car il n'avait justement rien d'officiel.

Loki lui-même ne l'avait emprunté que parce qu'il voulait regagner ses appartements au plus vite: la journée avait été longue, son armure lui sciait l'épaule et il était agacé de voir la silhouette de leur invité rompre sa course.

**« -Hors de mon chemin, » **souffla Loki, excédé.

Restait à espérer pour la santé de la diplomatie inter-galactique qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

Et effectivement, leurs pas allaient à leur rencontre, croisant leurs chemins. Loki ne ralentit sa marche martiale que lorsque le manteau de l'autre caressa sa cape derrière lui; le prince se retourna vers lui, l'arrêta dans l'exigu couloir pour rencontrer son regard.

Loki se força à être courtois; ce regard qui refusait de céder au sien l'horripilait soudainement.

**«-Vos appartements sont dans l'autre aile.**

**-Et les vôtres ?**

**-Dans celle-ci, ce qui explique ma présence, pas la vôtre.**

**-Je me suis perdu, »** Il eut un sourire candide qui dévoila des dents parfaites.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être du genre à se perdre en chemin. Loki ravala sa salive et une remarque acerbe. Bienséance, courtoisie. Etre prince imposait certaines manières – Mère ne lui pardonnerait pas de déshonorer l'image d'Asgard dans les neuf royaumes.

« -Prenez à gauche en sortant du couloir, puis deux fois à droite, vous reviendrez dans le bâtiment principal, on vous guidera jusqu'à vos appartements. »

Echanges de sourires courtois, mais pourtant crispés et sec.

**« -Je vous remercie...**

**-Loki, » **le coupa celui-ci, impatient de gagner sa chambre.

Il devait se préparer pour le banquet en l'honneur de son vis-à-vis, ses membres étaient courbaturés, il empestait comme un bouc, et pendant ce temps, l'inconnu semblait le déshabiller du regard. Perturbant. Finalement, le brun remonta son regard jusqu'aux prunelles vertes du prince et lâcha un sourire :

**« -Mon nom est Khan. »**


	2. Combat, orgie et manigances

Est-ce que le banquet s'était bien passé ?

Oui. Oui, selon les standards asgardiens.

Mais Loki n'en trouvait pas pour autant le sommeil. L'aube allait se lever sur le palais, et son corps pâle, trempé de sueur, de marques d'ecchymoses, et de morsures roulait entre les draps verts. Les fourrures avait été rejetées au pied du lit longtemps auparavant. Il étouffait, son corps bouillait d'une énergie mal contenue pendant que son esprit partait en vadrouille.

Il ne cessait de re-penser à la soirée.

Le banquet s'était bien passé. Mieux que prévu, sans aucun doute.

Les humains s'étaient révélés d'agréables hôtes, si l'on exceptait le taciturne Khan. Le fait qu'il ait du supporter ( ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?) Loki en voisin de table n'avait pas allégé son humeur. Agacé autant par le mutisme de son voisin que par les oeillades complices de Fandral, Loki s'était fait un devoir de transformer les mets et liquides en divers être animés, le temps qu'ils aillent de la fourchette ou de la coupe aux lèvres de Khan. Ignorer superbement les regards noirs que l'humain lui envoyait et faire semblant de converser avec son autre voisin sans s'intéresser à lui avait demandé tout le talent de comédien du dieu.

Loki sortit du lit, nu comme au premier jour et s'étira lentement, les yeux regardant loin à l'horizon. Au-delà de sa fenêtre ouverte, s'étendait le glorieux royaume d'Asgard dans toute sa splendeur, dont la couleur dorée piquait les yeux sous l'éclat du soleil. Il y avait de quoi être fier d'en être le prince.

Mais quelque part dans l'une de ces tours qui lévitaient dans les airs, dormait ou se réveillaient le groupe d'humains.

Une maigre consolation seraient qu'ils s'éveillent avec la gueule de bois, un mal de crâne carabiné et un estomac révulsé : les banquets d'Asgard n'étaient pas pour les amateurs, et Loki s'opposait à leur intrusion. Il n'avait aucun argument logique et raisonnable, rien qu'il puisse exposer devant le père de toute chose ( Thor l'écouterait, avec ou sans argument ) mais...son instinct repoussait les nouveaux venus, et tout particulièrement ce Khan. Il n'arrêtait pas de le revoir, de visualiser à nouveau les scènes de la veille...

Un banquet à Asgard avait deux manières de se terminer : par une orgie ou par les armes. Dans les deux cas de la nourriture et des corps jonchaient le sol de la grande salle, tandis que le couple royal allait se coucher tôt et que Loki levait les yeux au ciel, en opposition avec Thor et ses trois compères qui jetaient à corps perdu dans... quoi qu'il se passe.

Ce soir, c'était l'option combat qui avait été choisie.

Comment est-ce que cela avait dégénéré, Loki n'en était pas sûr. Sans doute par Sif, qui avait du vouloir prouver sa valeur face à un humain. A un moment donné pourtant, on avait écarté tables et victuailles pour laisser un grand espace libre, au centre duquel Thor et Khan se faisaient face.

Thor, par fairplay autant que par orgueil avait refusé d'utiliser Mjollnir et lui avait laissé le choix des armes. Mais même ainsi, la balance penchant largement en faveur du dieu.

Combat à mains nues.

Si Thor était déjà plus grand que l'humain, Khan était en outre aussi fin et élancé que Thor était massif et musclé. Cela ne voulait rien dire, en théorique; la silhouette de Khan était le miroir de celle de Loki et ce dernier pouvait tenir tête ) son frère – non pas le vaincre, pas sans magie -. Mais les deux frères étaient des dieux. Thor pesait bien 200 kgs de plus que Khan, il pouvait soulever 300 tonnes et encaisser beaucoup plus qu'un humain. Le rapport de forces n'était tout simplement pas égal.

Alors l'assemblée toute entière s'était retournée sur son banc et s'était préparée pour ne pas louper une miette du massacre à venir. Loki avait eu un pincement au coeur, une étincelle de pitié pour l'homme. Ce qui brillait dans les yeux de ses compagnons, c'était la joie mauvaise de voir la victoire de la force brute, le triomphe du guerrier sur le monde conquis. Habituellement, c'était lui qui subissait ce genre de regard.

**« -Loki ? »**

Le regard bleu et clair de Thor chercha le sien et le brun acquiesça à la demande implicite. Il se glissa hors de son siège pour venir se positionner entre les deux hommes, séparés par la seule distance de ses deux bras écartés.

Ils se fixaient droits dans les yeux, sans aménité, sans haine, ni rage, prunelles d'un bleu intense qui se défiaient en silence.

Dans les yeux de Khan, on ne pouvait lire qu'un calme serein, absolu, dont la certitude faisait penser à un ciel bleu d'été, trop éblouissant pour être observé.

Il y avait un sourire sur les lèvres de Thor, excité par l'approche d'un combat, aussi symbolique et amical soit-il : le sang se précipitait dans ses veines, et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie presque enfantine, pure.

**« -Je vous arbitre. Selon le choix de notre invité, Khan, combat à main nues. Pas de mise à mort. On s'arrête soit au premier sang, soit au premier abandon. Ou quand je le décide, » **ajouta Loki, presque sur un coup de tête.

Ce n'était habituellement pas au programme, mais son instinct lui dictait qu'aucun des deux lascars n'était du genre à s'en aller comme si de rien n'était après s'être fait humilié sous les siens de ses compagnons. Il ne laisserait rien arriver à Thor. Celui-ci fronçait d'ailleurs les sourcils, et il insista :

**« -Clair ?**

**-Loki ! » **

Thor grogna, exaspéré, mais les yeux verts ne cillèrent ni ne le lâchèrent, alors que Loki répétait du même ton calme, qui n'était aucunement entaché par l'ivresse :

**« -Clair ?**

**-Oui. »**

Khan se contenta d'un simple signe de tête et Loki recula de quelques pas, leur faisant signe de commencer:

**« -Dans ce cas...Pour Asgard ! »**

La formule rituelle résonna dans les airs et le combat commença.

Thor chargea le premier, évidemment. L'attaque était frontale, l'esquive évidente, du moins aux yeux de Loki. Et à ceux de Khan. Chaque coup de poing porté par Thor trouvait les avant-bras de l'humain sur sa trajectoire, chaque coup de pied était évité d'un gracieux mouvement de danseur.

**« -On dirait toi, » **souffla Sif.

Elle et sa parole semblèrent sorties de nulle part pour se matérialiser aux côtés de Loki. Il ne lui rétorqua rien, même pas qu'elle n'avait rien à faire près de l'arbitre. C'était vrai.

Loki avait une façon particulière de se battre, sur une chorégraphie qui semblait connue de lui seul et avec une grâce sans pareille parmi les asgardiens, étrangère même à la guerrière elle-même. Pas à Khan.

Puis l'impensable.

Khan, pour esquiver une attaque, s'était laissé tombé au sol sur son coude. Ses jambes fauchèrent le dieu, qui s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le coeur de Loki cogna dans sa poitrine, voulant se ruer près de son frère, mais ses jambes restèrent ancrées dans le sol. Thor se releva seul, d'une roulade et d'un grognement.

**« -Joli. »**

Combien de temps avaient-ils échangés parades et coups ? Loki avait perdu la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Khan, si bleu qu'il aurait pu le confondre avec celui de son frère.

C'était un pur hasard. Repoussé par le dieu, le brun venait de déraper près du prince. Un genou au sol, Khan relevait lentement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki. Ses cheveux ombrageaient son visage, du sang coulait de sa lèvre, il était beau. Terrible.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tandis qu'une peur et un désir primaire lui prenaient l'estomac.

Loki tourna vivement la tête vers son père, pour y rencontrer un sentiment semblable au sien. La surprise. Odin tout-puissant, père de tous, était surpris, et ses poings étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs de son trône, comme s'il luttait contre lui même, luttait pour ne pas intervenir. Loki comprenait ce sentiment. Il devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas séparer les deux combattants d'un sortilège. Thor ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Le coup cueillit Thor en plein plexus solaire, le faisant chanceler, reculer. Loki n'avait pas besoin de de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de son frère pour voir les étoiles qu'il voyait, sentir la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, ou bien entendre le cri de joie de l'humaine qui était venue avec l'équipée. Ca, ou le cri inarticulé, télépathique, de Loki pour son frère, mais quelque chose le motiva et Thor reprit du poil de la bête, attrapa Khan par la taille dans un grondement de tonnerre, le souleva du sol et l'y enfonça.

L'humain se relevait lentement au milieu des gravats et de son empreinte dans le sol, pendant que Thor lui tendait une poigne qu'il ignora, sous les vivats des asgardiens.

Les jointures de Thor étaient abîmées comme s'il avait cogné la pierre des heures durant. Un seul coup donné par Thor aurait fracassé le crâne d'un humain, brisé les os des bras. Non, ils n'étaient pas de simples humains.

Qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ?

Loki sortit des souvenirs de la veille qui affluaient sous son mal crâne, et réalisa brusquement que personne ne s'était interrogé sur l'offre proposée; elle avait été refusée avant même d'être énoncée. Imprudence grave.

Loki s'immobilisa, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc de guerre; il matérialisa ses vêtements habituels et sortit en trombe de ses appartements.

Il se téléporta juste devant la porte des appartements accordés aux humains et toqua impatiemment – toquer: voilà un acte auquel le prince n'était pas accoutumé et auquel il ne se pliait qu'avec agacement. Crainte aussi, tant qu'il ne savait pas ce pourquoi ils étaient là, au juste.

La porte finit par s'entrouvrir et le visage émacié de Khan par s'y encadrer. Ses traits étaient frais et dispos, l'humain avait meilleure mine que lui et une sorte de jalousie saisit la poitrine du dieu; il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être inférieur à cet homme.

Loki fit un pas en avant pour s'inviter à l'intérieur, mais son pied heurta la porte, retenu par l'humain. Il esquissa une grimace exaspérée – quelle gaminerie – et leva les yeux vers l'humain qui, de toute sa taille lui cachait l'intérieur de la pièce. Quoi qu'il s'y passe, il n'était pas le bienvenu – une attitude peu avisée face au dieu du chaos qui aurait pu être renommé dieu de la curiosité et du soupçon.

**« -Vos appartements ne sont pas dans cette aile. »**

Loki ignora la répartie pour sourire, affable.

**« -Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?**

**-Vous semblez ignorer ce qu'est le café, mais nous survivrons. »**

Loki eut un instant de blanc, d'incertitude. En effet, ils ignoraient ce qu'était le café,

Regard glisse sur lui le détaille : pantalon mal boutonné ?

Mais l'un des avantages de la magie était de pouvoir sortir à tout moment impeccablement habillé; son bouton ne pouvait pas être mal boutonné, car il ne l'avait pas, stricto sensu, boutonné. Sur ce point donc, Loki était confiant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de

**« -Quelle était votre offre ?**

**-Plaît-il ?**

**-Quelle était l'offre que vous veniez faire ? Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin, cet ...incroyable voyage, pour rien. »**

Le regard de Khan se durcit derrière l'étroit sourire dessiné par ses lèvres fines et crispées.

**« -C'est trop tard, vous avez entendu votre père.**

**-Je...**

**-Vous, rien. Le temps que vous preniez le pouvoir, mon cher prince, nous serons morts, nous ne sommes que des mortels, des humains, rappelez-vous.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière. Votre offre ?**

**-Nous devons organiser notre départ, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »**

Loki resta immobile face à la porte ouvragée. Enragé, il pivota sur ses talons, jusqu'à saisir au collet le garde le plus proche.

**« -Je veux tous les gardes sur le pied de guerre. Pas de jeux, de boisson, de femmes, rien. Et je relève toutes les permissions en cours, je veux tout le monde en état d'alerte.**

**-Mon prince...**

**-Oui ? »**

Loki s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du garde, qui se raidit sous son regard.

**« -Je suis capitaine de la garde, et ce sont mes ordres. Je veux un doublement de la garde dans cette aille, et qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui ait les humains en vue.**

**-Mais, Odin... »**

Le regard de Loki sembla le transpercer de part en part, puisqu'il baissa le regard. Loki le relâcha pour s'en aller à grands pas, certain d'être obéit: il effrayait plus ses hommes qu'Odin lui-même.

–

**-C'était ?** interrogea Ava, la tête renversé en arrière sur l'un des inconfortables sièges d'Asgard. Khan effleura sa crinière en passant derrière elle.

**-Le prince. Le cadet.**

**-Le bâtard, quoi, **trancha paresseusement Ava, les yeux mi-clos sous la caresse.

**-Ava... »** lui reprocha doucement Khan, un sourcil levé et sa main immobile dans la masse de sa chevelure. L'autre homme se retourna sur son siège, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le dossier pour les regarder:

**« -Arrêtez, vous savez très bien que génétiquement, il ne peut pas être le fils du couple royal comme la brute blonde.**

**-Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce n'est pas d'eux qu'il a reçu son intelligence. » **Khan se laissa tomber avec élégance dans le fauteuil le plus proche avant de continuer : **« -Il voulait savoir qu'elle était notre offre. »**

Un sifflement amusé se propagea dans la pièce, alors que les humains souriaient, moqueurs.

**« -Où en sommes-nous, d'ailleurs ?**

**-Ton problème Khan, c'est ton impatience, » **répliqua d'un ton docte le quatrième humain, assis à une table un peu à l'écart, sans même se détourner de son plan de travail.


	3. Badinage entre ennemis

Toutes mes excuses pour le délai : j'étais en vacances, et j'avais laissé le début du chapitre dans mon pc à la maison. Le prochain chapitre ( sans doute le dernier ) arrive la semaine prochaine sans faute ! Merci pour vos reviews

–

C'était toujours la même chose, la même spectacle. Cela faisait mille ans, et c'est toujours pareil. Thor pavoisait, exhibait ses muscles, rejetait sa crinière en arrière et apitoyer autrui à l'aide de ses grands yeux bleus où brillait toute l'innocence du monde. La jeune femme à son bras était séduisante, et riait à gorge déployée à chaque mot ou mouvement du prince. Sif observait de loin, l'air peu amène tandis que Loki tendait de la faire sortir de ses gonds, l'air goguenard. Cela faisait mille ans que les choses se passaient ainsi, et cette fois-là n'échappait pas à la règle.

A deux détails près :

La jeune femme était humaine, et faisait partie de la fine équipe d'humains arrivés la veille. Notez que ça ne semblait pas déranger Thor outremesure.

Loki ne se trouvait pas près de Sif, mais appuyé à une colonne d'or, dans le dos de Khan qui observait la scène, les bras croisés. Un sourire en coin vient éclairer le visage du dieu sournois, qui lança :

**«- Votre équipe sait tirer profit d'un échec. »**

Khan ne daigna pas sursauter ni se tourner vers lui:

**« - Finalement les humains sont assez bien pour vous.**

**-Je ne nie pas que pour des humains votre équipe n'est pas si laide. Peut-être que je pourrais m'y trouver un nouveau jouet. **

**- Vous avez cassé vos poupées ? »**

Loki se redressa et quitta sa colonne pour venir se porter à la hauteur de l'humain immobile. Il lui lança un coup d'oeil, et demanda d'un ton badin, malgré son sourire en coin ;

**« - Et vous-même ? J'ai vu Sif se retourner à votre passage.**

**-La guerrière ? »**

Khan haussa les épaules, méprisant. Cela rendit soudain Loki furieux, et il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de son autre main. Il n'était pas un vraiment un exemple, mais malgré son dédain continuel, il côtoyait la jeune femme depuis des siècles maintenant. Le mépris du nouveau venu l'atteignait à travers elle.

**« -Vous l'avez impressionnée, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu d'yeux pour quelqu'un d'autre que Thor.**

**-J'en suis flatté, mais elle n'est pas vraiment mon type.**

**-Vous avez peur des amazones ? »**

Loki eut un sourire moqueur, auquel Khan lui fit l'honneur de répondre brièvement, mais sans lui jeter un seul coup d'oeil pour autant.

**« -Disons pas mon genre plutôt, alors. »**

Khan ne le regardait même pas, fixant la scène droit devant lui et n'accordant que son profil au dieu. Qui n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour saisir le sous-entendu – on apprenait pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace, comme on dit.

**« -Et qu'a du faire votre âme soeur pour avoir grâce de votre sourire ? A moins que vous restiez aussi raide avec lui. Quoique, c'est peut-être l'effet recheché ? »**

Loki leva un sourcil, faussement impressionné, son sourire en coin et moqueur contrastant avec son expression étonnée. Cette fois, Khan daigna se tournait à demi vers lui.

**« -Vous n'avez personne d'autre à draguer qu'un pauvre humain sans défense ?**

**-Vous n'êtes pas sans défense et j'ai besoin d'un bouc émissaire. **

**-D'un bouc émissaire ? »**

Le ton déjà froid de Khan descendit encore de quelques degrés quand il interrogea le dieu. Le sorcier ignora la menace dans sa voix et observait ses doigts avec une attention coquette.

**« -Pour l'amour des apparences je me dois d'avoir l'air occupé lorsqu'un malheureux guerrier bêta et malodorant est victime d'une blague de mauvais goût. **

**-Suis-je votre occupation ou votre victime ? » **demanda Khan distraitement, son regard à nouveau fixé sur les manèges amoureux de ses amis en contre-bas. Loki éclata d'un rire narquois et moqueur.

**«-Soyez sérieux cinq minutes, vous ne correspondez pas à la description de la victime, je peux sentir votre eau de cologne à dix pieds.**

**-Autrement dit, je pue. »**

La bouche de l'invité offensé tremblotait dans une esquisse de sourire contenu à grand peine.

**« -Fragrance trop fruitée pour Asgard. Ou simple usage de savon, mais en tous cas votre odeur est reconnaissable dans la foule. Servez-moi un verre. »**

Le ton princier et péremptoire n'admettait aucune réplique et Khan se sentit saisir deux verres tendus par un serviteur avant même de le réaliser. Et le prince lui souriati, innocent, quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Loki leva sa coupe de vin :

**« A votre prompt et sauf retour à Midgard.**

**A la puissance et la prospérité d'Asgard, »** renchérit doucereusement Khan.

Un murmure traversa l'assemblée; avec sa superbe habituelle, il prit le parti de l'ignorer, et trempa ses lèvres dans l'épais liquide pourpre, plus semblable à du sang qu'à du vin, malgré le goût délicieux et la très forte teneur en alcool, jusqu'à entendre un rire de stentor, aussitôt suivi d'une remontrance :

**« -Thor, ne ris pas ! »**

L'expression de Loki ( un chat repu de lait, se léchant les babines en ronronnant ) l'incita pourtant à lever les yeux. Pour se figer sur l'un des spectacles les plus grotesques qui lui ait été donné de contemple. Skurge, le bourreau d'Asgard venait de pousser les portes de la salle; grosse brute asgardienne faisait trois mètres de haut, plusieurs centaines de kilos, était large, musculeux et viril.

Il avait pour l'occasion troquer sa hache à double tranchant pour une robe de femme. Pas les tenues pratiques et presque unisexe d'Ava ou de Sif, ni même les robes des asgardiennes. Non, une robe du XVIIe siècle midgardien : une robe bouffante, corset, rubans et franfreluches. Une perruque bouclée et poudrée était déposée sur le crâne chauve du géant, qui sembla se réveiller d'un songe et réaliser le lieu et sa tenue.

Dans le silence assourdissant, mais respectueux qui était tombé sur l'assemblée, un rire retentit soudain.

Rire rentré, bref, mais rire tout de même: les coins des lèvres remontées, épaules tressautantes, Khan riait. Une lueur de fierté passa dans les yeux du trickster. Il avait fait rire l'imperturbable humain, récompense inattendue, mais bonne à prendre; Surtout que cela détournait les regards.

Quand Loki faisait une bêtise, Sif et la famille royale le grondait du regard et le reste de la cour baissait pudiquement le regard sur ce qu'elle pouvait; assiette, genoux, armes, tapis. Mais quand l'étranger, l'intrus pas sympa, raide comme un piquet, dont la beauté et le talent agaçaient autant que son mépris indifférent, quand cet homme éclatait de rire, les yeux des asgardiens ne se privaient pas de le foudroyer du regard.

Le visage de Khan reprit progressivement son sérieux; il mordait sa lèvre inférieur lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Loki dans un éclat de pure malice, ils échangèrent un sourire en cion, bien que conservant la même attitude hautaine et altière.

**«LOKI»**

Le rugissement terrible du bourreau maquillé comme par magie résonna sous l'arche de la grande salle; une hache vola dans la direction du prince, qui ne l'évita que grâce aux réflexes surhumains de Khan qui le poussa de côté. Le sorcier se releva d'un bond vif, et jeta à peine un regard sur son sauveur .

**« Venez, »** l'appel résonna dans le crâne de Khan sans passer les lèvres du dieu, et il se releva vivement pour courir derrière une tenture, derrière le prince et loin de Skurge.


	4. Rira bien qui rira le dernier

Normalement cette fic devait s'arrêter là : j'hésite à lui ajouter quelques chapitres, un avis ?

Asgard était un labyrinthe suspendu dans les airs. Un couloir, encore un autre suivi d'un nouveau semblable au précédent. La tête de l'humain lui tournait, mais Loki ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter, il voyait à peine sa cape tourbillonner aux intersections, juste à temps pour qu'il ne s'égare pas sans lui. Il allait le perdre s'il ne courait pas plus vite que ça.

**« Où va-t-on ? »**

Souffla Khan dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

Son souffle froid, inhumain, rafraîchit la nuque de Loki qui l'ignora. Dos au couloir d'où ils venaient et à son passager clandestin, il faisait face au carrefour de couloirs et de la magie pulsait hors de ses paumes ouvertes, explorant les alentours. Un sourire d'enfant malicieux rajeunissait ses traits, ses yeux d'émeraude cachés derrière ses paupières closes.

**« Loki! »** le gronda Khan, agacé, humilié par l'indifférence du dieu.

Ses doigts fins attrapèrent le poignet de Loki avec assez de force pour le briser s'il avait été humain.

Son dos heurta la tenture la plus proche, qui céda sous son poids dans un son sinistre; déséquilibré, Khan vacilla sur le bord d'un escalier, jusqu'à ce que d'une traction de poignet Loki le ramène à lui.

Lorsque l'humain avait voulu attirer l'attention du dieu celui-ci avait réagi avec un mouvement proche de la violence d'un animal sauvage pris par surprise, s'était retourné et avait saisi son bras pour le maîtriser d'un geste, le projetant contre la tenture.

Ses doigts sur sa peau, leurs ceintures qui s'entrechoquaient, le froid du métal contre sa gorge, Khan analysait calmement leur situation alors que les stimuli affluaient, submergeaient ses sens. Son corps semblait un buste de marbre, immobile, sans le moindre sursaut. Seule sa pomme d'Adam bougeait, heurtant régulièrement le poignard tenu par Loki contre sa gorge ; fin, discret, minuscule, sans décoration ni même garde, mais terriblement acéré et tranchant. Khan ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'agressive étreinte, croisa le regard vert de Loki, demanda avec un sourire en coin :

**« Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »**

Le sourire de Khan le glaça. C'était un vrai sourire, large, dont les coins remontaient les pommettes saillantes de l'humain. Il montait même jusqu'à ses yeux, qui scintillaient joyeusement, mais ce sourire devenait une malice sournoise, qui défiait le dieu de la fourberie.

**« -Nous avons employé les bons arguments, »** répondit calmement Khan sans cesser de sourire.

Il détachait les syllabes, savourait sa réponse. Un tic exaspéré passa sur le visage de Loki, toute la joie simple de sa plaisanterie précédente disparue : le prince d'Asgard défendait son territoire.

**«-Lesquels ?**

**-Votre père en a eu connaissance, cela devrait vous suffire... mon prince. »**

La mâchoire de Loki était crispée de fureur; Le prince cadet n'avait pas la position nécessaire pour outrepasser les décisions d'Odin tout puissant et il ne pouvait pas faire irruption dans la salle du Conseil pour accuser leurs invités sur son instinct. Thor le croyait sur parole, mais pas les autres.

En fait, si les humains manigançaient bel et bien quelque chose contre Asgard...Il serait très certainement accusé d'y avoir pris part ou de n'avoir pas su l'empêcher.

**« - Vraiment ? Soyez plus explicite.**

**-C'est une proposition ? »**

Le ton calme de Khan se gorgea de sous-entendus, soudain plein d'un érotisme implicite, en totale contradiction avec son attitude alors qu'il se penchait sur le visage de Loki ; hautain, ténébreux, inatteignable, dangereusement séduisant. Il saisit Loki par la nuque pour l'embrasser violemment, attirant sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant. Le sang coula le long de sa gorge, tachant leurs peaux pâles qui se touchaient, seulement séparées par le poignard. Khan n'en avait cure, plus la lame s'enfonçait dans sa peau, plus ses lèvres se faisaient voraces. Il ne s'arrêterait pas, seulement pour laisser le prince ravagé au matin.

Loki s'étira lentement, millimètres par millimètres.

Son dos lui donnait l'impression d'avoir servi de carpette pour l'intégralité d'une délégation jotun, quant à l'état de ses cuisses cela lui rappelait la fois où lui et Thor étaient partis chasser à cheval seuls et n'étaient revenus qu'un mois plus tard. Courbaturé était un mot faible par rapport à son sentiment général.

Le dieu était habitué à épuiser ses conquêtes : entre ses clones et sa capacité à se transformer dans les fantasmes de son partenaire, il avait acquis une réputation qui faisait murmurer dans les couloirs des palais des neuf royaumes.

Mais Khan... Khan avait déployé une endurance littéralement sur-humaine : il s'était révélé un partenaire à la hauteur d'un dieu. Refusant de se laisser distancer, Loki avait redoublé de créativité et de passion et en subissait le contre-coup douloureux, bien qu'apaisé par les brumes de plaisir qui l'enveloppaient encore. Il ronronnait presque.

Pas pressés, ordres lancés, bruit de courses, de tentures froissées et de portes claquées, et quelqu'un qui cognait comme un sourd sur sa porte. Oh pitié, les humains étaient partis à l'aube, il avait senti Khan quitter sa couche et le crâne, l'ensemble du corps de Loki lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse supporter pareille torture une seule minute de plus.

Avec une souplesse encore remarquable vu son état physique, le prince sortit hors du lit pour ouvrir la porte. Il ignora le serviteur qui essayait à la fois d'ignorer la nudité du dieu, d'éviter son regard et de se faire tout petit et préférera lui ordonner, en détachant les syllabes avec lenteur:

**«-Silence.**

**-Excuse-moi, Sir Khan est … là ? »**

Loki leva un sourcil, inspira un bon coup et résista à l'envie d'envoyer le crâne du serviteur contre le mur le plus proche. Cela fait mauvais genre face aux ambassadeurs elfes.

**« -Non, il est parti. Puisque les humains devaient partir ce matin, ordre d'Odin.**

**-Ils sont partis. Mais...Il manque de l'or, des pommes d'Idunn...Odin est en train de vérifier qu'il ne manque pas d'artefacts dans la salle du trésor. »**

...

**« KHAAAAN ! »**

Le cri de rage franchit les lèvres de Loki avant qu'il le réalise. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, et ses traits se déformer sous la colère. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait cru manipuler Khan et il s'était fait manipuler, comme un gamin.

Le poing du dieu vint fracasser le chambranle de la porte, creusant un trou dans les dorures. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent alors qu'il s'accrochait à la porte, faisant reculer peureusement le serviteur.

**«-J'avais donné l'ordre de les tenir à l'œil, de doubler la garde.**

**-Ils...On...a pensé que puisque sir Khan était avec …**

**-Loki ! Tu as entendu les … »**

Thor arrivait au trot vers eux, déjà habillé de pieds en capes et le marteau en main. Il s'interrompit de lui-même en voyant l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux du dieu de la destruction, qui ordonna d'une voix hachée.

**« -Préviens Heimdall. Ils sont quelque part dans l'espace. Qu'il les trouve, et nous les ramènerons à Père. »**

**«-Nous avons quitté l'espace-temps asgardien, et entrons en distorsion. D'après les capteurs, le palais commence seulement à s'animer. Mission accomplie »** annonçait Ava, la jeune humaine de l'équipe de Khan alors qu'elle se renfonçait dans son siège de pilotage.

Khan s'autorisa un sourire satisfait, sous les rires de son équipage et elle se tourna vers lui :

**« -Ton petit prince ne va pas te manquer ?**

**-J'ai ma famille et tout ce qu'il faut à bord de ce vaisseau, Ava. Et je suis certain qu'il va tout faire pour me retrouver. »**


End file.
